


Long Night

by sardonic_at_heart



Series: Stay with Me [2]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, long night shifts, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonic_at_heart/pseuds/sardonic_at_heart
Summary: Mika comes home to find Sam asleep after an exhausting day at work.
Relationships: Mika Anderson/Sam Anderson | Aomaris
Series: Stay with Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607326
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Long Night

Mika found Sam knocked out on their bed, watching him snore with a tender gaze. He was halfway stretched across the mattress lying on his stomach, the side of his face pressed against it while his knees nearly touched the carpeted floor. One foot was missing a sock, which she noticed was tossed a couple inches away from their hamper, and the other looked like it was almost pulled off his foot, but he gave up at the end. He didn’t even bother changing out of his uniform, she mused, as she gently combed his ever messy brown hair from his closed eyes.

She had decided to go out with her best friends after he called and apologized that he wouldn’t be home until the evening. Apparently his chief forced anyone in the early shift to help with patrol for the evening shift, and Sam had the misfortune of being there at the wrong time. It still amazed her how her boyfriend constantly put up with his chief’s petty treatment without blowing a fuse. If she were in his situation she would have quit a long time ago.

But she knew how important this job was to him—to help those in need when they didn’t have anyone else to turn to—and she was so proud of his victories whenever he came back home to her.

Despite how she wanted him to rest for as long as he could, he needed to be out of his work clothes in order to do that. At first she tried to pull his jacket to see if she didn’t need to wake him, but after failing to even slip it off his shoulders for five minutes she sighed in defeat. She should have known this wouldn’t work. The incubus barely moved an inch if he was in a deep sleep.

“Sam,” she sat down as he elicited another snore. “ _Aomaris_.”

He jolted awake, looking around their illuminated bedroom until his bleary eyes found hers. Yawning and swiping a hand down his face he said, “What time’s it?”

“It’s almost nine,” she waited for him to sit up and then greeted him with a kiss. “When did you finish your shift?”

“Six. Shit, I slept for three hours.”

“Let’s get you out of your uniform, okay?”

He mumbled his assent as she finally pulled his jacket off his broad shoulders, dressing him down until he wore his briefs. With an exaggerated grunt he walked over to toss all his clothes, including the sock he missed, in the hamper. She guided him toward the bathroom with practiced patience as he tiredly stumbled into the shower. His soft snoring echoed against the tiles, so she stood and waited outside of the curtains to make sure he wouldn’t fall asleep standing up.

Mika chuckled as he slumped forward, nodding in and out of consciousness while she towel dried his hair. She resorted to blow drying his damp hair when she noticed that massaging his head made him doze off. Handing his briefs and sweatpants to change into, she proceeded to clean her face with makeup remover and took a shower.

Although these were normal night routines that everyone did, it still brought a smile to her face when she managed to coax the sleepy incubus to brush his teeth with her, despite how he was at the edge of knocking out again. It was almost as if they were married couples. She giggled to herself with a small blush on her cheeks. Hopefully he would propose to her one day. 

“Did you have dinner?” she asked as she closed the bedroom lights and met Sam at her side of the bed, turning on the lamp on her nightstand to see him.

He narrowed his eyes at the glare of light, sitting up against the headboard. “Had some leftovers before I passed out. You?”

She nodded and brought out the book she’d been currently reading onto her lap.

“What’re you doing?”

Looking up to his confused expression, she mirrored his features as she gestured to her book. “Uh, reading?” Was that a trick question?

He pouted. “You’re not going to sleep with me?”

“Sam,” she spoke slowly for his exhausted mind to understand. “I just want you to rest, okay? You had a long night and you’re going to have to wake up again in a few hours from now.”

She didn’t know it was possible, but he somehow turned up his pout with an exaggerated jut to his lips. He crawled under the sheets until his arms wrapped around her waist and forehead pressed against her left side. Giggling at his little tantrum, Mika finally put away her book and nudged him up until they were at eye level once again.

“So bratty,” she jokingly said as she kissed him.

“I could call the police on you,” his lips stretched in a sleepy smirk.

She responded with her own smirk. “Oh? What’ll you tell them?”

“10-25. Abandoned boyfriend who only wants love and attention.”

Humming in mock contemplation she said, “I don’t think I’ve heard that before.”

“Oh, I should know. Since I _am_ a police officer.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

His narrowed eyes glinted with challenge and then he lunged at her, tickling her sides until she cried from laughter and begged him to stop. They fell to their sides, a chuckle still bubbling in his chest as she took the time to catch her breath. She traced her finger along the edges of his curved lips as his left hand trailed from her waist to her back and drew gentle circles against her clothed skin.

He grinned wider when she let out a relaxed sigh and huddled closer until her forehead was pressed against his chest. Ahh yes. The same warmth that was undeniably Sam and could never be replicated. She had missed this when he left for work and she would miss it again tomorrow morning. But he was here with her now and that was all she could ever want.

Sam shifted and, with a click, the bedroom was blanketed in darkness. Mika wasn’t really tired, but it was always so astounding how easily she could sleep as long as she was in his arms.

She felt his warm lips kiss the crown of her head and she placed one hand on his chest and the other wrapped loosely around his waist. Her eyes slid close as he made sure she was tucked into the blanket to protect her from the cold.

A quiet yawn drew from his lips before giving her body a reassuring squeeze. “Night.”

“Good night, Sam.”


End file.
